


Hot Licks

by thezonefic



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Complete, Explicit Sexual Content, Fellatio, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-28
Updated: 2011-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-18 18:52:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thezonefic/pseuds/thezonefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My answer to Cyc's   Private Dancer request series from the EBOS list</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Licks

**Author's Note:**

> Beta’d by the very well intentioned Cyc.
> 
> Part of the aforemented Cyc's Private Dancer Challenge to the EBOS list.
> 
> Preferred pairing: Ezra/Vin or Ezra/Buck  
> No-no pairings: Ezra/Josiah  
> Place of fic: In the water - be it bath, shower, pool, lake, river, ocean,  
> jacuzzi, rain - as long as its wet.
> 
> ATF AU: with thanks to Mog for creating such a lovely place to play  
> Tone of fic: hot loving - some comfort is good too.  
> Ezra's body spotlight: Ezra's toes - or his feet in general.  
> The act: Licking. Who licking whom - or why, I'm not going to specify. Or  
> where on the body the licking takes place. Just get those tongues involved.
> 
> Disclaimers: Well I certainly don’t own them. If I did, one: they have a lot more fun, two: I’d actually have some really money not the intermittent virtual kind. And therefore no copyright infringement.

“You have spoken to our fearless leader Mr. Tanner?” Ezra asked his eyes closed, head resting against the headrest of the large bubbling hot tub. “Is our assistance required Mr. Tanner? I certainly hope not, for I am extremely comfortable at the moment.”

 

“Yep got Chris on his cell, him and the boys ain’t back at the office yet, and according ta Chris, we don’t need to be anywhere but where we’re at. Chris said the bust went down picture perfect. Could hear Buck crowing in the background ‘bout how like clockwork it went. All the guys gotta do tonight is write up the paper work. And since ours is done already and emailed ta Chris, we don’t even need ta go ta the office tonight,” Vin replied dropping the thick white toweling robe to the wooden deck surrounding the tub. “Damn but that feels good. My back’s been botherin’ me since I tackled that guy this morning.”

 

“Yes Mr. Tanner the heat, not to mention the action of the jets against the portion of your anatomy that is in pain should ease it a great deal. Come sit just here, there is a jet that I can position to your comfort,” Ezra offered beckoning Vin to the far side of the large tub.

 

“Jesus Ez that feels good,” Vin moaned the water pummeled sore muscles and the sharp pain that had gripped those muscles since the morning began to ease.

 

“I am extremely happy that my suggestion has eased your pain somewhat Mr. Tanner. My feet feel much better for having partaken of this wonderful appliance,” Ezra said.

 

“Sit back Ez, and let me have your feet and I’ll rub ‘em some more. Maybe I can work out some more o’ the stiffness outta them. Yer gonna need ta walk outta here tomorrow,” Vin smiled at Ezra.

 

Vin gently cradled Ezra’s badly bruised foot between, his fingers tenderly massaging, watching the poker face of the gambler soften with pleasure as the abused muscles of his foot were worked back to pliant normalcy. “Feel good Ez?” Vin asked his voice hoarsened with arousal his body reacting to Ezra’s obvious pleasure in being touched.

 

“Yesssss Mr. Tanner, it feels wonderful. I believe that you have truly missed your calling Your hands are magical,” Ezra hissed in pleasure his head thrown back, a flush of pink covering his cheeks, his body arching with the tight points of aroused nipples caressed the cooler air above the water line.

 

“Good, Ezra, glad ya like this,” Vin softly said leaning forward his tongue curling around Ezra’s big toe lips sucking tenderly, his hands moving up Ezra’s leg caressing.

 

“Mr. Tannner?” Ezra asked.

 

“Yeah Ez,” Vin replied, licking up across the top of the fine boned foot he held, a soft kiss to the dainty ankle.

 

“What are you doing?” Ezra asked moaning softly as Vin moved closer, releasing Ezra’s foot into the water.

 

“Well I was suckin’ yer toe, lickin’ yer foot, and iffen yer willin’ I’d like ta do a whole lot more lickin’ and suckin’,” Vin replied as he leaned licking at Ezra’ lips. “Kiss me Ez, been wantin’ ya ta kiss me for a long time.”

 

Lips pressed together urgently, tongues twining first in Ezra’s mouth and then in Vin’s.

 

“Up ya git Ez, I want ta suck yer cock, Vin panted his own cock hard and throbbing with arousal.

 

Ezra turned pulling himself out of the water, his ass face level with Vin. Vin moaned loudly as he beheld those glorious white globes, water droplets cascading down through the shadowy cleft emerging to roll off of Ezra’s balls. “Jesus Ez yer beautiful got a gorgeous cock that makes my mouth water, and yer ass, ain’t never seen nothin’ as fine as yer ass just coming outta the water.” Vin’s hands molded the muscles of Ezra’s ass, moving them apart his tongue sweeping up any of the remaining water droplets, pausing to massage the puckered skin of Ezra’s entrance. “Ya taste like heaven ta me Ez,” Vin said as he helped Ezra arrange himself on the wide ledge of the hot tub Ezra’s thick cock curved tautly against his belly cockhead flushed a deep red/purple. Slowly Vin began to stroked the velvet skin of Ezra’s cock, patiently coaxing the silvery drops of pre-come to well from the tiny slit in the center of the cockhead. Flattening his tongue Vin licked across the mushroom shaped head moaning at the bitter/salty taste of pre-come burst across his tongue. Opening his mouth widely Vin leaned down and slowly worked Ezra’s thick cock into his mouth and throat until his nose rested in the damp tight curls of Ezra’s pubic bush. Ezra groaned loudly, his fingers tangling in Vin’s long curls. Slurping on the upstroke, Vin released the large cock from between his lips, “Fuck my mouth Ez. I want that juicy cock of yern to ride my tongue the way I’m gonna ride yer ass after ya’ve come down my throat.”

 

Ezra eagerly began to thrust into Vin’s mouth, his cockhead hitting the back of Vin’s throat with each thrust and Vin swallowing with each thrust. Ezra’s balls began to tingle, that feeling starting deep in his gut signaling that his orgasm was getting closer. Vin’s fingers gently tugged on Ezra’s scrotum as it tightened ever closer to the root of his cock, the other hand flicking at the tight points of Ezra’s nipples. Ezra began to pant hoarsely, “I’m going toooooo comeeeeeeeee.” Vin pinched and twisted the nipple in his fingers sharply, Ezra screamed, his cock pulsing thick jets of come into Vin’s mouth. Vin eagerly swallowing as quickly as he could, some of the thick fluid escaping to run down the sides of his mouth.

 

Ezra slumped forward boneless in the aftermath of his orgasm. “That Mr. Tanner was magnificent. Your mouth is pure and unadulterated sin,” he whispered urging Vin closer out of the tub.

 

“Yeah it was great wern it Ez. Ain’t come that hard for a long time,” Vin replied his breath still shallow and rapid.

 

“Mr. Tanner?” Ezra asked looking directly at Vin.

 

“Yep Ez came when you did. Didn’t even need ta touch my cock. Sucking ya was more then enough ta git me ta come too. Gonna have ta wait a while till I ride yer ass, iffen that’s gonna be okay with ya?” Vin asked he voice a little hesitant.

 

“Most assuredly Mr. Tanner, I look forward to that occasion, hopefully we can muster the enthusiasm to try in a short while?” Ezra asked as he tenderly placed a kiss on Vin’s mouth, then licking at the slit semen on his lover’s chin.

 

“Oh yeah Ez, soon as I can git it up, yer ass is going ta be mine. And Ez seeing as you and me are gonna be, well as we’re,” Vin trailed off lowering his eyes shyly. “Think you can call me Vin when we make love?”

 

“Yes Vin I believe that I will be able to fulfill that request, and quite possibly a number more,” Ezra replied.


End file.
